fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Cartoon
Total Drama Cartoon is a series of many seasons made by Punk Puppy3. The first winner of the series is Mac, who came back after he was eliminated one time. It also has a short series. It is also seen on Fanfiction.net. Link to Punk Puppy3's hompeage:http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1768655/Punk_Puppy3 Episodes *All Campers Onboard *The Campout *Dodgebrawl *Cries Of Uncle *A Christmas Special* *The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho *Hunting With Paintballs *Fear Facer *Talent Is What Makes The World Go Round *Obstacle Course Action With A Break *Skating Is Ready For Dudes *A Sleepy Situation *Check You Later Mate *At The Old Ball Lame *Some A Maze Ing Stuff We Must Do Today *An Angle To Blind *Running Towards The Loser's Circle *Hide And Go Hunt *Free Falling For All *Cooking On Up *A Song In Grace *Star Wars: The Drama Wars *Excitedrama 64 *Hike The Trail Never Forgotten *Olympic Brace *Alien Subduction *Paint Up In Time *Missing Case Case *A Crime Doing Time *An Enemy Of A Temporary Ally *More Against Simon *Swept Away By The Sweeper *Trapped For Fantasy Life *Prickly In The Butt In Your Face *Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise *A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away *Tight You Very Much *Enter Galactic *Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest Of Night *If You Pop Plant That Game One More Time *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1 *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2 *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3 *Golf Frisbee-Nzy *Crying For Pie *Loop de Lose *The Hunted Six Become The Hunter *Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors Of Happenings *Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul! *Hunting For The Good Life *Happy Holly Days* *Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya *Final Episode For New Seasons *Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure* Short Story *Getting Prepared *Justice League *Two And A Half Brothers *Back At The Junkyard *Family Home Improvement *Outminders (*=Special) Characters File:Mac.png|Mac File:Professor Utonium.png|Professor Utonium File:Chomper.jpg|Chomper File:HGSS Whitney Art.png|Whitney File:BW001.png|Ash File:800px-Flapjack.png|Flapjack File:Odd in Season 4.jpg|Odd File:Avril Lavigne, Beijing08 c.jpg|Avril Lavigne File:Basil.png|Basil File:359.jpg|James File:Newfoundland gwen give me that tape.png|Gwen File:The_great_escape.jpg|Fidget File:Dawn's cute girl.jpg|Dawn File:Movie-olivia.jpg|Olivia File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch File:Jonesy2.jpg|Jonesy File:275px-Zatanna1.jpg|Zatanna File:Duncan-Guitar.jpg|Duncan File:130px-Beauty.png|Beauty File:Blossom.png|Blossom File:800px-Sadietell.png|Sadie File:Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup File:Coco.png|Coco File:Tdwt_secerets_1.jpg|Tyler File:Tickedoffkagome.jpg|Kagome File:Edd.png|Edd File:TdaIzzySmirk.jpg|Izzy File:Spyro Teen Look.jpg|Spyro File:Williams new look.jpg|William File:Supermantas boxboxart 160w.jpg|Superman File:Frankie.png|Frankie File:TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Beth File:ToddDaring2.jpg|Todd File:Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot File:Geoff .png|Geoff File:190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe File:Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles File:118.jpg|Buck File:White-randall.jpg|Randall File:Moms lois.jpg|Lois File:152.jpg|Mars File:150px-Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel File:800px-Billy.png|Billy File:400px-Grim.png|Grim File:Quagmire.png|Quagmire File:Proceed in through Areas B and D since they're not as secure. Commence phase 3..jpg|Saturn File:Peter Owned By The Ring.jpg|Peter File:BatmanAccent2.jpg|Batman File:SilverOMG150x150.png|Terrence File:TDA DIY Char Owen.png|Owen File:150px-Mutt.jpg|Mutt File:Hawkgirl No Helmet.jpg|Hawkgirl File:Dexter.jpg|Dexter File:Pterano2.JPG|Pterano File:Courage.png|Courage File:Green Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern File:019shadow.jpg|Shadow File:410.jpg|J File:Judel.jpg|Jude File:Tails.jpg|Tails File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire File:Juniper Lee.png|Juniper File:Jennette mccurdy.jpg|Sam File:Clean Up On Isle 3 4 5 and 6.png|Chris File:ASO3.jpg|Harold File:Zak Saturday.png|Zac File:Sierratd.jpg|Sierra File:Sue.jpg|Sue File:Newfoundland courtney give me that tape.png|Courtney File:Wonder-woman.jpg|Wonder Woman File:Epic fly by Skyfox92.jpg|Guido File:180px-BrockDP.png|Brock File:245px-Nando.png|Nando File:250px-419px-ASR Amy.png|Amy File:J henchmen.png|J's henchmen File:150px-Cody.png|Cody File:303.jpg|Paul File:Officer Jenny BW.png|Officer Jenny File:Joey Wheeler.jpg|Joey Wheeler File:Youtube comfred.JPG|Fred File:Duckygivesadvice.png|Ducky File:Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Aelita File:Volkner Anime.png|Volkner File:The Episode Eva Returns In.jpg|Eva File:Jen.jpg|Jen File:Looker.jpg|Looker File:Beast Boy.gif|Beast Boy File:Marie Kanker.png|Marie Kanker File:250px-Hyp 3.jpg|Hyp File:CREAM.jpg|Cream File:MrThicknose.jpg|Mr. Thicknose File:Selene.jpg|Selene File:Sora.jpg|Sora File:Jeremie5.JPG|Jeremie File:Freddytheferret.jpg|Freddy File:Penelope Taynt.jpg|Penelope File:Kevin.png|Kevin File:Yumi in the real world.jpg|Yumi File:Nurse Joy BW.png|Nurse Joy File:TDA DIY Char Trent.png|Trent File:200px-Ulrich4.JPG|Ulrich File:780394-419385 jl 1 episode super large.jpg|Martian Manhunter File:04.png|Chef File:4006.jpg|Jessie File:Djrun.jpg|DJ File:Rhonda.jpg|Rhonda File:TonyHawk.jpg|Tony Hawk File:Numbuh Three.png|Numbuh Three File:Screencaps268.jpg|Toby File:DodgingKatie.png|Katie File:2zida36.png|Mandy File:Nikki2.jpg|Nikki File:Mr. Herriman.png|Mr. Herriman File:Threehorn.jpg|Topsy File:111133vanilla.jpg|Vanilla File:Robin.jpeg|Robin File:Vector33.jpg|Vector File:Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles File:Charmcaster.png|Charm Caster File:Numbuh Four.png|Numbuh Four File:Vlcsnap-290965.png|Cera File:DCFDTL.jpg|Delightful Children From Down The Lane File:Petrie movie.JPG|Petrie File:Numbuh One.png|Numbuh One File:Bendy's True Purpose.jpg|Bendy File:Wyatt2.jpg|Wyatt File:Fantina anime.png|Fantina File:Stewie-glass-in-head-animation.gif|Stewie File:Ruby.jpg|Ruby File:Fillmore04.jpg|Fillmore File:Cyrus anime.jpg|Cyrus File:1068089465 SeanRaven2.jpg|Raven File:Bam-bam-margera-1008931 240 320.jpg|Bam Margera File:800px-Gwen.png|Gwen File:WLAE24.png|Lindsay File:Bloo.png|Bloo File:Samurai Jack.jpg|Jack File:JL Flash.jpg|The Flash File:TDA DIY Char Bridgette.png|Bridgette File:Numbuh Five At Genuis Grove.png|Numbuh Five File:800px-Wilt.png|Wilt File:Poor Noah.png|Noah File:Skunk-fu.jpg|Skunk File:Jim in Season 4.jpg|Jim File:Family-guy16.jpg|Meg File:180px-Third.jpg|Ingrid File:Kari tdc.JPG|Kari File:Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha File:Kp1.png|Kim Possible File:Conway.png|Conway File:Newfoundland heather give me that tape.png|Heather File:Espio.jpg|Espio File:DeeDee.png|Dee Dee File:LeShawnaElectricChair.jpg|Leshawna File:PPJ.jpg|Justin File:Always In A Hurry.jpg|Barry File:Ben.jpg|Ben File:Ep58 05.jpg|Cosmo File:Jupiter anime.jpg|Jupiter File:Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Sonic File:250px-Aaron_Rowand_on_August_4,_2008.jpg|Aaron Rowand File:Mort.JPG|Mort Soon To Come File:506px-Ursula_casual.png|Ursula File:Redclaw.jpg|Red Claw File:Agent_Six.png|Agent Six File:Maleficent_02.jpg|Maleficent File:Baboon.jpg|Baboon File:FROLLO2.jpg|Frollo File:Sparxlos.jpg|Sparx File:Zelda.jpg|Zelda File:250px-RabbitKICK.jpg|Rabbit File:800px-Paradox.png|Paradox File:002.jpg|Cynthia File:BlaineleySmirk.png|Blaineley File:TheBatmanRiddler.jpg|Riddler File:800px-Rex.png|Rex File:Flint_after_falling_into_the_water.jpg|Flint File:800px-Bobo_Haha.png|Bobo Haha File:HonestJohnImage02-300.jpg|Honest John File:225px-Official_portrait_of_Barack_Obama.jpg|Barack Obama File:Dragonimage04_04.jpg|Dragon File:Easter-Princess-Snow-White.jpg|Snow White File:Link.jpg|Link File:160px-Magic_Mirror.png|Spirit Of The Mirror File:NevelintheiCarlymonitor.png|Nevel File:6ladytremaine-tm.jpg|Lady Tremaine File:Van_kleiss2.jpg|Van Kleiss File:Grandpa Max.png|Grandpa Max File:Jade.gif|Jade File:300px-Blackcauldron671.jpg|Creeper File:SFSnake.png|Snake File:200px-PoisonI.jpg|Poison Ivy File:AlejandroTDTWPose8.png|Alejandro File:280px-Teen Cynder.jpg|Cynder File:Dr_holiday-char.jpg|Dr. Holiday File:Ike.jpg|Ike File:Nughnughnughnughnugh.jpg|Annoying Orange File:Argit2.png|Argit File:Buffy Summers photo.jpg|Buffy Summers File:Treasureplanet193.jpg|Scroop File:N.png|N File:220px-Clayface of Tragedy.jpg|Clayface File:The Queen.png|Grimhilde Songs *My Way Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Article stubs Category:Fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers